<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Taking You Away by MeenaWrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019339">Taking You Away</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeenaWrites/pseuds/MeenaWrites'>MeenaWrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Romance, Awkward Flirting, F/M, Funeral, Romance, Slow Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:02:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27019339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeenaWrites/pseuds/MeenaWrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Levy asks Natsu to accompany her somewhere that's... really not his scene to say the least, but he may not be regretting this venture as much as he thought he would.</p><p>Sorry for the super vague summary, but I kind of want to conserve the element of surprise. On a separate note, this is kind of darker than what I've written so far, so you have been warned.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Taking You Away</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I've been working on this since before A Hand To Hold so for those of you who are waiting on the next chapter of that, sorry! I promise I haven't neglected it, and finally this ended up being longer than the first chapter of that lol.<br/>I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I'm sorry, you want me to go where with you?" Natsu asked incredulously as he grabbed a pack of pasta off a shelf.</p><p>"Look, funerals just make me uncomfortable, okay? And–"</p><p>"Well duh," Natsu scoffed, shifting the phone from one ear to the next as he grabbed a loaf of bread.</p><p>"<i>Listen</i>, I am going to support Lu-chan, okay? And I normally wouldn't bother you with this kind of stuff, but Gajeel is working, so..."</p><p>"I don't know, Levy, that kind of scene–well it's not really my scene," he said lamely, crossing his arms over the top of his shopping cart.</p><p>"Natsu, I don't think a <i>funeral</i> is anyone's scene," Levy retorted, sarcasm dripping in her tone. Clearly, Gajeel had rubbed off on her.</p><p>"Who is this 'Lu-chan' again?" he asked, pushing the cart along towards the meat aisle.</p><p>"She's a friend of mine I met years ago at a book signing. I've told you about her, remember?"</p><p>Natsu vaguely recalled Levy gushing about a woman who loved books as much as she did, though he had been eating at the time, so he didn't remember much of the conversation.</p><p>"Is it the one who went to some rich girls boarding school?"</p><p>"Yes!"</p><p>"Damn, and she's married? I thought you said she was our age?" He said, crinkling his nose.</p><p>"<i>Was</i> married, and that... wasn't exactly her choice."</p><p>Natsu made a confused sound, and Levy tsked impatiently.</p><p>"Look, are you coming with me or not, because if you are we have to go find you a suit and that'll take time."</p><p>Natsu hummed noncommittally as he dropped 2 packets of ground beef in his cart.</p><p>"They're going to have really good food. <i>Free</i> food," she taunted.</p><p>Natsu knew he'd fallen into a trap before he'd even said the words.</p><p>"Coming!"</p><p> </p><p>This had been a mistake. A whopping, immense, colossal mistake from the tight tie around his neck, to Levy's tight grip on his arm, to the sea of black-dressed mourners, and to the massive gold-detailed coffin that was being walked to the six-foot deep hole before them. The silence that stretched between the gathered people weighed heavy as an anvil on his shoulders, causing him to squirm in place in some vain attempt to shrug it off.</p><p>Natsu had only ever been to one other funeral in his life, but it had been so long ago, his consciousness had apparently buried the memory in its own grave. All he could really recall from that day were Gray's trembling lips and the very noticeable absence of a comforting adult hand on his shoulder.</p><p>Standing nearest to the waiting grave were a young woman and an older man. The man with sharp eyes and a prominent nose had an authoritative hand clamped on the woman's shoulder, watching the coffin-bearers stonily. The young woman whom Levy had quietly whispered to him was 'Lu-chan'–or Lucy Heartfilia as it were– had blonde tresses piled atop her head, a black lace veil shrouding her face like a curtain guarding her from the reality of the moment. Her hands were clasped tightly before her, shoulders set back, and head held high as if a book were balanced atop it, reminding Natsu of that one barbie princess movie where the pauper had had to learn royal etiquette. Natsu could only really see her mouth, her lips set in a carefully firm line so as not to give the slightest indication of whatever she was feeling. She was so still, she could almost pass for a ghost or even a natural part of the scenery. It made him uneasy, the lack of life she exuded, as if someone had been dousing her consistently every time an emotion dared flare up.</p><p>The coffin was placed in the wet grass beside the hole, the sun glinting off of the gold embellishments. Natsu found it somewhat ironic that it had rained the night <i>before</i> the funeral; he had always associated that kind of weather to these events. But instead, the air was crisp, the sun warming his skin pleasantly as a soft breeze blew just enough to keep him from overheating. </p><p><i>Perfect ice cream weather. But of course, I'm at a funeral</i>, he lamented, licking his lips.</p><p>He snapped back to attention as a vice-like grip was released and the young blonde was allowed to step forwards to speak. Her fingers flexed, the only indication of her nervousness, before she made her voice known.</p><p>"My husband was a patient man. He was smart, and had a sharp eye for business, which is something I always admired in him."</p><p>The widow's voice was flat, a small, strategically placed jump in tenor surfacing every now and then.</p><p>"Sawarr granted me the opportunity to try many new things for the first time, he showed me just how vast the world can be."</p><p>Just listening to her made bile rise in Natsu's throat. She reminded him of his middle school days when he was forced to recite poetry he hated. Though glancing around, everyone beside Levy was nodding along, a few even had tears in their eyes, though whether they were for the sake of appearance or not, he couldn't tell.</p><p>"He was a good man. A loving husband." The blonde grit her teeth slightly before her expression became neutral again. "And would have been a devoted father in future had he been given the opportunity."</p><p>A few questioning whispers erupted amongst the gathered mourners, and Natsu glanced down at the small bluenette on his arm. She shook her head, leaning upwards conspiratorially.</p><p>"She's not pregnant, just saying he didn't live long enough to father a child."</p><p>Natsu nodded, surprised by his own curiosity on the subject.</p><p>"Thank you all so much for coming to both mourn his loss and celebrate his life; I know he would have greatly appreciated you all."</p><p>Strong hand came to reclaim its position upon the widow's shoulder. She flinched slightly, but made no move to escape.</p><p>The coffin bearers lifted the casket once again and lowered it into the ground, a multitude of gazes tracking the movement.</p><p>Once prayers had been spoken and the man buried once and for all, the blond man with a hard gaze stepped forward, hand still clasped on the young woman's shoulder, as if afraid she might suddenly flee if he didn't. Natsu had a distinct feeling that the man would keep her on a leash if he could.</p><p>"As my daughter has said, thank you all so much for coming. We would be very grateful if you all joined us for the wake at our estate."</p><p>And with that, he spun his daughter around and marched her towards an awaiting, sleek black vehicle.</p><p>"Can we leave now?" Natsu whined as he settled in the passenger seat of Levy's car.</p><p>"What? No. I haven't even gotten a chance to talk to Lu-chan yet!" Levy said, buckling her seat belt.</p><p>Natsu buckled his own in a hurry as well, holding into the overhead grip; Levy was known to be a bit of an aggressive driver–well, that and he was preparing for his oncoming motion sickness.</p><p>"How do you know you'll get a chance to talk to her at the wake?" Natsu asked, wincing as the engine started up.</p><p>"Well, what do you think <i>you're</i> here for?" she asked, glancing at him sideways with the devilish smirk she'd seemed to inherit from her boyfriend.</p><p>"Wha–I thought you needed me because funerals made you uncomfortable! Ugh," he groaned as his stomach roiled.</p><p>"Well, yes, but also to elbow rich snobs out of my way!" she winked.</p><p>Levy merely laughed as Natsu's eyebrows rose to join his hairline. But he couldn't even retort as his stomach protested his absence in the driver's seat.</p><p>"Please, Lev, pull over and let me drive. I'm gonna be sick."</p><p>"Nope, you know the rules about my car, Natsu," she said sternly, stroking the steering wheel affectionately.</p><p>Anyone who knew Levy would tell you that after her books, her car was her baby. She had even named it Kemu Zaleon after one of her favorite authors.</p><p>"I'm gonna hurl..." he groaned, holding onto the overhead grip for dear life.</p><p>"Not in my car, Natsu!"</p><p> </p><p>They somehow made it to the estate without an unfortunate incident, though Natsu had jumped out of the car and kissed the ground as soon as they'd arrived, earning him a few peculiar stares. Still slightly reeling, he let Levy guide him into the house, following the throng of black-clad individuals.</p><p>The estate was grander than anything Natsu had ever laid eyes on. Levy quietly whispered to Natsu that the Heartfilias were the owners of the Heartfilia Konzern, a highly successful company that permitted them the possession of hundreds of acres of land. Attendants in butler-like attire seemed to be at every corner circling either beverages or bite-size food. Natsu snagged a few such amuse-bouches for himself as he scanned the crowd for a head of blond hair, per Levy's instructions.</p><p>He finally managed to zero in on her at the center of a thick ring of people, the imposing presence of her father absent from her shoulder for the moment.</p><p>He tapped his petite companion's shoulder, pointing in her friend's direction. Levy made a bee-line for her, dragging Natsu along with her. As was his task, Natsu pushed past the seemingly immovable mourners, clearing the way for Levy until they made it to the inside of the circle of people pestering the blonde with questions and condolences.</p><p>"Lu-chan!" Levy called, distinctly not caring that she'd interrupted some random woman's interrogation of whether the Heartfilia was pregnant or not.</p><p>The blonde's head whipped in their direction, her eyes lighting up momentarily from behind black lace.</p><p>"Levy-chan!" she exclaimed, a spark of life coloring her tone.</p><p>But the flicker of emotion was gone almost as soon as it began as Lucy turned to her peeved entourage. "Would you excuse me for a moment."</p><p>They nodded begrudgingly and the widow grabbed Levy by the hand, tugging her–and consequently Natsu– to a more secluded corner of the vast room. As soon as they were away from prying eyes, their host grabbed the bluenette's hands in her own, squeezing them gently.</p><p>"Levy, I can't believe you actually came!"</p><p>Ah, there it was, that spark of emotion. Natsu much preferred her voice this way rather than spewing falsities.</p><p>"Of course, I came! I would never leave you in this sort of situation to fend for yourself!" Levy proclaimed, squeezing back in equal measure.</p><p>The blonde's lips quirked upwards, a small smile that rang with truth gracing her face, and Natsu found himself staring, wondering briefly what she would look like grinning whole-heartedly, before it was gone as quick as it appeared, as if it were merely a trick of the light. Her eyes flicked to him questioningly, patches of brown and lace glinting.</p><p>"Oh, yes! Sorry, this is–"</p><p>"Natsu, right? Levy's told me a lot about you. I'm Lucy Heartfilia," she said, a smile ghosting her face again as she stuck her hand out for a handshake.</p><p>Natsu found this action at odds with her otherwise demure behavior. It was as if there were two Lucys: a quiet, well-behaved lady of society, and this straight-forward, confident young woman. He knew which version he preferred.</p><p>"How did you know who I was?" he asked curiously, grasping her hand.</p><p>Her fingers were slim and delicate in his own, but the slightest of calluses could be felt, making him wonder what their source was.</p><p>She pointed to his head, and he subconsciously ran a hand through the hair Levy had painstakingly gelled, though the bluenette didn't seem to mind at the moment.</p><p>"Your hair's pretty unique," Lucy said. "I've always wanted to see it myself."</p><p>"Oh? Like what you see?" he asked, bending forwards slightly so she could get a better look.</p><p>She covered her mouth with a hand, clearly trying to hold back a laugh that he desperately wanted to hear.</p><p>"Yes, I'd say I do."</p><p>He grinned, and opened his mouth to say something just as the distinct noise of someone clearing their throat sounded behind him. He saw a slight widening of the eyes from behind Lucy's veil, before she cast them downwards, all semblance of humor and confidence dissipating. Natsu turned to see who had caused such a reaction to see the tall, pinch-faced man from before. Lucy's father.</p><p>He managed a curt smile at them before turning to his daughter, a heavy hand returning to her shoulder, leaving her looking like a lamp with a broken bulb. A nerve jumped in his jaw.</p><p>"Lucy, there you are. Mr. and Mrs. Woodrill want to speak with you and give you their condolences. Personally."</p><p>Mr. Heartfilia's tone was cold and hard, grating like stone on Natsu's nerves.</p><p>"Well, <i>we</i> are giving her our condolences right now, so they can wait," he found himself saying.</p><p>Mr. Heartfilia started, looking at him as if he'd only just noticed he and Levy were standing there, living breathing human beings.</p><p>The wrinkles around his eyes tightened as he examined them.</p><p>"And who might you be?" he inquired coldly, clearly not giving a damn who they were.</p><p>Natsu opened his mouth to reply, but Levy beat him to it, placing a steadying hand on his arm.</p><p>"We're friends of Lucy's, sir. I'm Levy McGarden and this is Natsu Dragneel. We came to pay our respects."</p><p>Natsu glanced at Lucy again, taking in the stiff set of her shoulders and the downturn of her lips. Anger and fear emanated off of her, all directed at her father and the commanding hand on her shoulder. He suddenly had the urge to punch the man.</p><p>"Well, thank you for coming to support my daughter, I'm sure she appreciates it," he said under the guise of politeness. "Be sure to go see Mr. and Mrs. Woodrill soon, Lucy." A squeeze of her shoulder.</p><p>"Yes, of course," she said demurely.</p><p>"Good."</p><p>Then he turned and left, disappearing into the black crowd.</p><p>"Thank you, guys, but I should probably go," Lucy said, the tension leaking out of her to be replaced with a grateful smile and a gentle squeeze of both their hands. "I'll try to find you both a little later."</p><p>And with that, the warmth of her hand still lingering on his, she melded into the crowd, her face becoming a mask of impassivity once more.</p><p>"How on Earth can she live with these people?" Natsu found himself saying.</p><p>"Not by choice," Levy said just as bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>Natsu stuck another piece of chicken in his mouth, trying to distract himself with the taste. But the information Levy had provided him with dulled the effect of the seasoning. Lucy's father had apparently forced the blonde into marrying Sawarr Junelle fresh out of high school to merge their two businesses and accumulate profit. Levy had pulled up a picture of him on her phone to show him Lucy's former husband: a small man with a protruding potbelly and a large nose, clearly at least ten years older than the blonde.</p><p>
  <i>Sawarr was old-fashioned like Lucy's dad, and he limited her freedom in every way. He chipped away at her, Natsu. What you got to see is only a shadow of herself. I've barely even gotten to see her these past two years because of him.</i>
</p><p>
  His brows furrowed, flames of anger and frustration licking at his insides. Why was he so upset for a girl he barely knew?
</p><p>
  
    <i>I don't know, but I need to get out of here.</i>
  
</p><p>
  The haughty conversations, whispered rumors, and black clothing was all getting to be too much for him.
</p><p>
  He scarfed down the last of his food, told Levy he was going to get a breath of fresh air, and walked off in pursuit of some exit to this enormous place. He soon spotted a large window, a terrace visible beyond it. He elbowed his way through the crowd, pushed open the doors, and slipped outside.
</p><p>
  The effect was almost instantaneous, his lungs expanding gratefully to accommodate the fresh air, muddled thoughts settling. Beyond the large terrace was a breathtaking garden filled with a multitude of flowers he'd never seen before, a beautiful marble fountain in the center of it all.
</p><p>
  "Wow," he breathed, gaze trailing across the view until his eyes landed on a crouched figure beside some wilting roses. He blinked. She blinked. The black lace veil was discarded off to one side, piled hair now pulled free, top of her black blouse unbuttoned.
</p><p>
  She tucked a lock behind her ear embarrassedly, looking away.
</p><p>
  Natsu suddenly remembered how to speak, and quickly said,"Sorry for disturbing you! Just couldn't take the stuffy atmosphere anymore, no matter how good the food is."
</p><p>
  Lucy chuckled lightly, looking back at him with the most beautiful brown eyes he'd ever seen, like warm vats of chocolate.
</p><p>
  "No, it's quite alright. You can stay. If it were Mr. or Mrs. Woodrill, then I'd tell you to shove off," she said, amusement dancing across her dark orbs.
</p><p>
  He snorted and shook his head, before placing a hand on the rail of the terrace and vaulting over it.
</p><p>
  "Oh my God!"
</p><p>
  He landed safely beside her, brushing himself off for effect.
</p><p>
  "Well, aren't you a thrill-seeker?" she mused.
</p><p>
  "Pff, this is nothing," he scoffed, crouching down beside her.
</p><p>
  Her face was much clearer at this angle. Soft planes of skin, smooth pink lips, full dark lashes. He could distinguish all the interweaving shades of brown in her eyes, yet it seemed that there were more the longer he looked, more layers to peel away and discover.
</p><p>
  This girl was a mystery he was dying to solve.
</p><p>
  He rocked back on his heels, suddenly unsure of what to say, which was saying something since he <i>always</i> had something to say, regardless of whether someone wanted to hear it or not. It was like she had reached into his throat and stolen all his words.
</p><p>
  So, they sat in silence for a moment, Lucy staring listlessly at the flowers before her, fingering the graying petals, Natsu staring at her sun-kissed hair.
</p><p>
  She began speaking quietly, almost like she didn't even know she was doing it.
</p><p>
  "I hated him, you know, my husband. And I don't hate anyone generally. I hated him for even making me feel such an ugly feeling. He managed to strip me of everything I was, everything I am, to the point where I don't even recognize my own reflection sometimes." A disbelieving, erratic smile. "I had to pretend to be someone I wasn't <i>all</i> the time, because I knew he certainly wouldn't accept me as I was if even my own father can't, and I wanted to protect myself. But I became so used to wearing a mask that I'm scared that I don't even know how to <i>be</i> myself anymore," she laughed bitterly, eyes misting over. "... I don't know who I am anymore."
</p><p>
  Tears were now streaming down her face in quick succession, drops clotting in her eyelashes. She spoke hurriedly, urgently, as if her life depended on someone listening to her confession.
</p><p>
  "And I feel terrible because I'm <i>glad</i> he died now, because if I had been married to him any longer, I think... I think I would be nothing. I'd be nothing but a doll."
</p><p>
  Lucy's chest heaved with sobs, small hiccoughs interrupting her periodically.
</p><p>
  "And I don't want to be a doll!"
</p><p>
  Before he even knew what he was doing, his arm shot out to pull the blonde to his chest, rubbing what he hoped were supportive circles against her back. Anger, pity, and helplessness warred inside him, and he didn't know which one to give attention to first. What could he even do?
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>This. This is what I can do.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  Lucy clung on to him, curling into his chest. His shirt was gradually dampening, but he didn't really care, merely concentrating on rubbing circles on her back and murmuring softly to her. What he was murmuring, even he didn't know. Whatever came to mind, whatever he thought would be soothing, which ended in him humming a lullaby, the lyrics of which he'd long forgotten.
</p><p>
  Slowly but steadily, she began to quiet down, the racing heart rate he could feel through his shirt slowing. Sobs became quiet sniffles and hiccoughs dwindled down into silence. He continued humming, losing himself in the nostalgic melody, trying to grasp at a specific memory.
</p><p>
  "That's beautiful," she finally said, voice hoarse from crying. "What is it called?"
</p><p>
  "I don't know," Natsu answered, a hollow pit carving itself into his chest. "I don't remember..."
</p><p>
  "That's okay..." she murmured. "As long as you can sing it..."
</p><p>
  For some reason, her remark filled the pit slightly, some small weight lifting.
</p><p>
  She pulled her head back from the crook of his neck, sniffling slightly.
</p><p>
  "Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Your shirt!" She touched the large wet patch lightly, as if she could magic it away.
</p><p>
  "Nah, don't worry about it. I can just wash it anyway," Natsu shrugged, finding it cute how worried she was over such an insignificant thing when she had just spilled her deepest emotions to him.
</p><p>
  She still looked a little uncertain, looking up cutely at him through her tear-stained lashes. Something warm and fuzzy tickled at Natsu's insides, like when his cat Happy brushed up against him when he least expected it. Despite the redness of her runny nose, the salty tear tracks crusting her cheeks, and the black traces of mascara below her eyes, Natsu honestly thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She was bright and sparkling, sassy and mischievous, kind and broken. The darkness of her clothes didn't suit her at all; actually, neither did the updo she had had until now, nor the stuffy extravagance of the mansions and the people in it.
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>She doesn't belong here.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  A tension built in him, piling up inside until it reached his mouth.
</p><p>
  "Can I take you away?"
</p><p>
  "I-what?" Lucy stammered, clearly caught off guard.
</p><p>
  The pinkette suddenly realized how strange that sounded, and hurried to try to correct himself.
</p><p>
  "No, that's not what I meant, I don't want to kidnap you–shit that sounds even worse. I mean, can I take you somewhere to have fun? Wait, that doesn't sound right either. I just mean–"
</p><p>
  His panicked speech was interrupted by a burst of loud laughter. So at odds with the quiet persona the blonde had presented inside, Natsu was caught off guard by the sheer volume of the hooting laughs, breath catching in his throat. This, this had been the laugh he hadn't even known he wanted to hear. This boisterous, mirth-filled, stomach-clutching laughter that had heat and a smile make their way to his cheeks.
</p><p>
  "No, no, I get it–hahaha–I know Levy wouldn't be friends with a creep–hihi," she managed to say, struggling to contain the laughs bubbling out of her.
</p><p>
  Natsu felt slightly better at that, but scratched the back of his head sheepishly nonetheless. He had never been the best with words, and it had never really bothered him. Until now, that is.
</p><p>
  "I just think–at least for me–when I relax and have fun, I'm able to think about what I really want or find the solution to a dilemma I've been having. Well, either that or I punch someone, mostly Gray," he shrugged, then grinned as an idea overtook him. "I could let you punch me if you want? Just let me prepare myself first."
</p><p>
  He jumped to his feet, clenching his jaw.
</p><p>
  Lucy began laughing whole-heartedly again, like a dam inside of her had broken and everything she had held back was flooding out of her.
</p><p>
  "I haven't laughed this much in years, oh my God!"
</p><p>
  She seemed to sober up quickly though, frowning pensively as she flexed the fingers of her right hand.
</p><p>
  "Maybe it would make me feel better to punch someone," she murmured, glancing down at her hand.
</p><p>
  "Alright! Bring it on!" Natsu said, again readying himself.
</p><p>
  She stared at him incredulously, disbelief tugging at her eyebrows.
</p><p>
  "You'd <i>actually</i> let me punch you?"
</p><p>
  "Sure. I haven't been punched in a while. Plus I'm sure I've taken much worse than you can offer," he taunted, smirking.
</p><p>
  The blonde scoffed and a mischievous glint entered her gaze that sent thrilling shivers down Natsu's spine.
</p><p>
  "Oh yeah? We'll see about that. You don't know how hard I can hit when I'm serious. I've been known to bruise ribs, I'll have you know."
</p><p>
  "Tch. I don't believe that for a second."
</p><p>
  "Well, I guess you'll just have to experience it firsthand then," she declared, standing herself.
</p><p>
  Natsu was strangely exhilarated, heart pumping in anticipation as he watched the gorgeous blonde take a fighting stance, her entirety now alight with fervor.
</p><p>
  "Come on, give me your best shot."
</p><p>
  "Just remember you asked for it!"
</p><p>
  She swung her fist at him, her hips rotating to throw more power behind the punch.
</p><p>
  <i>
    <i>Great form.</i>
  </i>
</p><p>
  Natsu ignored every instinct telling him to duck or divert the blow, instead clenching his jaw tightly in preparation.
</p><p>
  The impact was jarring, pain blossoming along his jaw and extending towards his skull, head pounding. He even had to take a step back to steady himself as the world spun for a moment.
</p><p>
  He blinked, trying to regain his bearings.
</p><p>
  "Hey, are you ok?"
</p><p>
  Delicate hands cupped his face.
</p><p>
  "Oh my God, why did I listen to you? I shouldn't have punched you, can you hear me?"
</p><p>
  Natsu blinked back to attention, the world righting itself, and the pain already beginning to ebb away. Lucy was now so close that he could see a few stray, blonde hairs poking out under her brows, clearly spots she had missed when tweezing. Said brows were furrowed in worry as her teeth ground on her bottom lip.
</p><p>
  That strange feeling bloomed in his chest again, stronger now, and he felt the heat crawl up his neck. He couldn't help the grin that stretched across his face either as he gingerly unclenched his jaw.
</p><p>
  Lucy stared at him as if he'd grown two heads.
</p><p>
  "Are you... okay?"
</p><p>
  "Hell yeah!" He said, grabbing the hands on his face. "That was awesome, Luce! You punch almost as hard as ice princess!"
</p><p>
  Lucy flushed, fingers fiddling in his.
</p><p>
  "Thanks, I guess? And... Luce?"
</p><p>
 "Oh! Sorry, just slipped out, I guess. Though it suited you..." He trailed off, suddenly nervous.
</p><p>
  "I like it," she said, a smile growing. "I <i>really</i> like it."
</p><p>
  They stood there a moment smiling at each other, before Lucy cleared her throat and gently tugged her hands.
</p><p>
  "Oh! Right! Sorry!"
</p><p>
  He let go of her hurriedly, his own hands reaching to again scratch the back of his neck. He swore he'd never been so embarrassed in a single day.
</p><p>
  "It's okay," Lucy hurried to say, clouds of pink dusting her cheeks. "So... are you gonna take me away?"
</p><p>
  "What?" he asked lamely, his mind short-circuiting.
</p><p>
  "Well, you wanted to take me away, right? And honestly, I was planning on leaving the Heartfilia family after this stupid funeral anyway. If I didn't, my dad would probably just marry me off to the next richest business partner."
</p><p>
  "He would what?" Anger threatened to flare up in him again, and Natsu was extremely tempted to just go and give her supposed father a piece of his mind.
</p><p>
  Lucy merely shrugged though, and smiled gently at him instead. "I hadn't been sure if I could honestly go through with it though, but you've made me more sure that this is what I need to do for myself."
</p><p>
  "Me? How?"
</p><p>
  "I don't know really. Maybe it was punching you?" she mused.
</p><p>
  "Wooow, so punching me is what made this decision. Should I just expect to be punched regularly from now on?" He smirked, rubbing at his sore jaw.
</p><p>
  She laughed a little, then looked at him, overwhelming gratitude apparent in the softness of her smile, in the light of her gaze.
</p><p>
  "Being with you for this short time has been really, really fun. And... I guess I just want to have fun like this all the time. And I realized that I can when you asked if you can take me away, so.... Yes. Yes, you can take me away."
</p><p>
  Lucy looked a little bashful as she finished, as if only realizing the implication of her words upon saying them. Natsu's heart did a strange loopty loop in his chest, and before he knew it, he was already reaching for her hand again and running with her through the garden.
</p><p>
  "Wha–what are you doing?" She yelled, struggling to keep up with the sudden change of pace.
</p><p>
  He pulled his phone out of his pocket, already dialing Levy's number.
</p><p>
  "Taking you away, of course!" He laughed, putting the phone to his ear.
</p><p>
  "Hello?"
</p><p>
  "Yo, Lev! Bring the car out front, we're blowing this joint!"
</p><p>
 "What? What do you mean? What is going on, Natsu?" she asked, but he could already hear her moving through the throng of people.
</p><p>
  "We're getting Lucy out of here!"
</p><p>
  Silence.
</p><p>
  "Okay!"
</p><p>
  Natsu hung up, and looked back towards Lucy who seemed torn between excitement and apprehension.
</p><p>
  "Let's have lots of fun together from now on!"
</p><p>
  Her eyes shone. She nodded vehemently and accelerated her pace. A blinding smile.
</p><p>
  "Yeah!"
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Guys I just freaking love Natsu and Levy's friendship, and I'm so sad there aren't more friend moments between them in the series. I mean they literally grew up together, so I'm sure they're really close!<br/>I hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>